perfume
by Yukiatena
Summary: el abuelo de Shuishi antes de morir le entrega un gran secreto, que hara que cualquier persona caiga rendido a sus pies , el elegido es yuki , pero algo sucede que hace más poderoso este perfume


Hace años atrás cuando el abuelo de Shuishi estaba a punto de morir , el fue llamado a su habitación pidió que lo dejaran solo ya que el era su único nieto Varón, el que continuara el apellido por lo tanto el heredero de la familia , pero además el encargado de proteger el secreto familiar , la familia Shindo se dedicaba hacer perfumes, y en este momento el abuelo le estaba heredando la tienda de perfumes a el junto con ello su mayor invento el perfume de la adicción y la pasión , nunca salió a la venta por se muy peligroso además de traer muchos problemas si era mal usado.

Shuishi ven acércate , lo llamo el abuelo Shuishi no debe haber tenido más de Diez años aproximadamente .

si abuelito para que me llamabas

yo estoy a punto de morir lo se

no abuelito tu no te puedes morir

calla Shuishi tengo poco tiempo, usa la llave que esta en el velador y abre el cajón , ahí encontraras una receta esa es de un perfume muy peligro hace que toda persona se vuelva adicta y lo desee con todo el alma a la persona que lo use, quizás ahora no te sea de gran ayuda . Pero cuando crezca si lo será, debes usarlo solo con la persona que quieres que te desee , no en publico por que no se te deseara esa persona si no todas la demás el efecto se pasa cuando te bañas , hay una prueba sácala y guardala en tu bolsillo no se lo cuentes a nadie . promete que harás lo que te dije Shuishi

lo prometo abuelo , cuidare el secreto de la familia.

Años después 

Shuishi estaba con sus compañeros de grupo y sus respectivos mannajer celebrando que el disco había sido el mejor , numero uno en ventas y que blac luck estaba vendiendo bien, pero alguien estaba demasiado nervioso no había informado a su pareja y tenía el presentimiento que hoy día tocaría dormir en el sofá , intentaba ver donde había un teléfono pero no había nada ,( demonios penso un lugar tan grande ni un miserable teléfono), seguro-san, hiroshi-san,sakano-sa, mr ky shuishi estaban visiblemente hebrios , menos mal que andaban con chofer los fueron a dejar a cada uno a sus casas el ultimo en ir a dejar era Shuishi ya que vivía más lejos, por ende llego más tarde a eso de la tres de la mañana , como pudo llego al piso diez, de milagro no se quedo dormido en el ascensor. Un hombre estaba furioso no pudo escribir ninguna línea , tampoco dormir por la preocupación pero eso nunca lo haría saber a su pequeño amante , como se le ocurrió a no avisar donde iba estar tuvo que llamar al sabelotodo de Touma para que le dijera que estaba celebrando con el grupo el éxito del disco, sintió que alguien estaba en la puerta , ya que hacia mucho ruido con las llaves y la cerradura lo más probable era que estuviera borracho y mas encima no supiera entrar hastiado fue abrile la puerta.

Hola Yuki estas enojado es que me dijeron a ultima hora

hoy día duermes en el sofá

me lo temía es que hace mucho frío y esta noche quería dormir contigo diciendo esto en forma muy seductora, a Yuki no le fue indiferente la proposición de Shuishi pero debía hacerse el difícil

hay a una manta voy a estar en el escritorio por tu culpa no he escrito nada .

Shuishi se quedo ay parado viendo como Yuki se iba y lo dejaba con las ganas muchas veces lo hacía era su costumbre cuando el se enojaba , pero esta vez , shuishi tenía alcohol en el cuerpo y casi no tenía razón fue sus cosas personales y saco de ahí un pequeño frasquito que tenía un liquido blanco, nunca lo había usado en realidad, fue al baño mirándose al espejo recordaba cada palabra dicha por su abuelo momento antes de morir , no le había dicho cuanto usar , decidió empezar de a poco para ver los resultado en Yuki solo se hecho en el cuello y en la oreja, pero el no sentía olor a nada pero no quiso echarse más haría la prueba de fuego en este mismo instante , iba caminado lentamente hacia el escritorio de Yuki, el corazón le palpitaba y con lo mareado que estaba se le hacia dificultosa la llegada se puso a observarlo mientras el escribía le encantaba verlo así cada vez que podía se colaba al escritorio para verlo escribir aunque rara vez entendía lo que escribía , una vez intento leer una de sus novelas pero no entendió ni una palabra , a la segunda hoja le dio miedo ya que había muerto muchas persona y dejo de leer .

Se acerco lentamente sin ser notado hasta que se puso de tras de Yuki y le comenzó a besar el cuello y la oreja al principio Yuki no quería participar iba a corre a Shuishi pero algo un extraño olor provenía del cuerpo de su amante era como un olor excitante y agradable poco a poco se empezó a envolver en ese olor sentía que ya no era libre su voluntad era controlada completamente de Shuishi .

Que es ese olor tan agradable

yo no siento nada , que tal si me cargas y me llevas a la cama o prefieres que duerme en el sofá todavía

no , Yuki no sabía por que pero lo estaba cargando Shuishi se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto , sería una larga noche menos mal que al día siguiente no tendría que trabajar.

Yuki ya no controlaba ni su cuerpo ni la razón todo era controlado por Shuishi lo único que yuki quería era estar dentro del cuerpo de shuishi y oler para siempre esa fragancia , no podía despegarse del cuello ni de la oreja de Shuishi era como si estuviera hipnotizado por ellos dos, Yuki quería que Shuishi hiciera todo el trabajo esta vez el solo no quería ser despegado ni de la oreja ni del cuello, fue en ese momento que penso que eligió mal el lugar donde echarse el perfume pero esta sería la primera vez que Shuishi sería de activo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerlo .

ten cuidado que duele

tranquilo confía en mi Yuki.

Shuishi ya tenia experiencia en estas cosas yuki le había enseñado comenzó a besar a yuki de forma apasionada pero un poco incomodo , ya que le estaba haciendo cosquilla en la oreja , como no se la hecho en su miembro , su mano bajo hasta el pecho de Yuki , apretando sus tetillas haciendo que yuki diera un grito de place poco a poco fue despojándose de su camiseta, y la de yuki para quedar de dorso descubierto , y poder libremente tocar el cuerpo de yuki , Shindo no podía parar era mucho más fuerte que la lujuria y el deseo que sentía , yuki estaba visiblemente excitado y deseaba ser liberado por Shuishi , pero el quería hacer sufrir a yuki con una mano paso sobre el sexo de yuki aun con ropa dejando una mano hay la otra en su trasero , y su labios estaban ocupados en el cuello de yuki, Poco a poco desabrochaba el botón del pantalón y bajaba lentamente el cierre del pantalón , bajando por su piernas mientras acariciaba la pierna de yuki que fuerte y dura , llego hasta bajo y saco el pantalón , el boxer de yuki era gris , muy hermoso bajo lentamente hasta dejar su joya al descubierto estaba demasiado excitado la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbar a yuki mientras preparaba la entrada como yuki le enseño , primero un dedo lo dejaba estático y luego comenzaba mover yuki daba gritos parecía una verdadera loca , ya había dejado al oreja de shuishi , estaba apegado a su cuello, ya cabía perfectamente dos dedos quiso aventurar con tres , empezó a moverse el dedo lentamente para acostumbrar a yuki ya sentía que estaba listo para la acción de verdad volteo a yuki dejando un poco de su cuello para que estuviera entretenido ay , hasta le dio un poco de pena pero el trago le borro la pena al segundo , busco un poco de crema , para ser más fácil la entrada, y lo metió yuki pedía que fuera despacio ya que le dolía shuishi lo hizo lo más espacio que podía , comenzó a moverse dentro de el cuerpo de yuki lentamente pero pronto empezó hacerlo rápidamente, cada vez , mas yuki estaba muy excitado .

_Oh , dale shu , vamos más rápido quiero más , shu ha la manos estaba pegadas al cuello de shushi mientras se echaba para atrás para sentir más el cuerpo de shu , oh vamos Yuki se habia corrido en la mano de shu , Shuishi estaba a punto de hacerlo los gritos de yuki no ayudaban para detener el orgasmo ya venía en un momento shushi se derramo dentro de yuki se quedo un momento así y libero a yuki ._

Yuki se quedo dormido , shuishi fue a darse un baño necesitaba quitarse el perfume como su abuelo le dijo el efecto pasaba con el baño , se lavo muy bien el cuello y la oreja estaba feliz , le había encantado ser la parte activa , aunque se sentía mal el efecto del alcohol igual habían pasado y sentía como si hubiese violado a yuki con su consentimiento pero lo tranquilizo ya que le había pedido más , termino el baño y se acostó al lado de yuki quedando completamente dormido , llegaron las once de la mañana y aun no despertaban ninguno de los dos , dormían como angelito el primero en despertar fue Yuki , que intento levantarse pero estaba a dolorido en su parte de atrás , vio el cuerpo de Shushi estaba realmente confundido ese idiota de seguro se colo sentía como si hubiese olvidado algo importante , despertó a Shuishi quería saber por que le había desobedecido.

Shuishi despierta tu no deberías estar durmiendo en el sofá creo que anoche te castigue

pero si tu mismo pediste que durmiera contigo anoche te portaste muy bien gracias por dejarme ser activo fue increíble

- que yo hice , que pero de hablas ahora empezaba a saber por tenia una molestia atrás tenía una pequeña laguna mental se levanto con mucho dolor era la segunda vez en toda su vida que alguien hacia de activo en su cuerpo y no acordaba de nada de la segunda y la primera cada vez que podía hacerlo .

Shuishi estaba impresionado no se acordaba de nada , lo había embrujado , descubrió que se divertiría de lo lindo con su perfume mágico , era como si tuviera un gran poder el cual por primera vez no compartiría con nadie ya que era un secreto de su abuelo , si esto daba resultado con yuki lo más probable que con otras personas igual podría engañar a yuki y nadie se daría cuenta de ello, eso lo estaba viendo en formar general aunque después se sentiría mal pero si nadie se acordaba excepto él que mal había jajjajajajjajajaj comenzó a reírse volvería a las viejas andadas ...

Continuara...


End file.
